vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grigori Rasputin (Blood+)
|-|Human form= |-|Chiropteran form= Summary Grigori is Diva's second chevalier, based on the historical figure, Grigori Efimorich Rasputin. He does not appear in the anime in his original form but assumes the identity of Sonya. In the Blood+ Adagio manga, he has one of the leading roles as the Imperial Monk or Healer of the Romanov empire in Russia. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 8-B Name: Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin Origin: Blood+ Gender: Male Age: 47+ Classification: Chevalier, Monk (Manga) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vampire Physiology, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid, likely Mid; can survive being shot in the head), Swordsmanship, Enhanced Senses (Can sense the presence of other chiropterans), Blood Consumption (can drain blood from others via his teeth and power boost from feeding on blood), Flight, Shapeshifting, Pain Suppression, Limb Reattachment and Extension, Mutation Inducement (via chiropteran drugs), Poison Immunity, Transformation, Possesses a telepathic connection to chiropterans, Shockwave Generation Attack Potency: Possibly City Block level (Fought with Saya and Hagi while buying enough time for Diva to escapeEpisode 17 - Do you Remember the Promise?) Speed: At least Supersonic (Shown to have surpassed Saya, nearly stopped her from retrieving her sword), likely Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Possibly City Block Class (Harmed Hagi and knocked him into the forest) Durability: Possibly City Block level Stamina: High; able to stay alive after bleeding profusely and thrown into cold waterBlood+ Adagio - Vol. 2, Ch. 8 Range: Standard melee range, at least several metres with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Sword, chiropteran drugs Intelligence: Grigori is a skilled researcher. He is the one to first develop chiropteran drugs in attempt to create chevaliers. He gained the trust of people as a healer and conducted experiments on them under the guise of treatment. His research materials were taken by Amshel after he was thrown away. Weaknesses: Saya's blood, taking out the heart completely from the body and crushing it, incineration or decapitation can kill him, sufficient blood loss hinders regeneration Feats: * Snuck behind Hagi undetected and impaled him with a sword.Blood+ Adagio - Vol. 1, Ch. 3 * Dodged Hagi. * Impaled through Hagi with his hand. * Killed Kiska with a sword. * Reattached his arm after being cut off by Saya.Blood+ Adagio - Vol. 2, Ch. 6 * Was unaffected by poison in his drink.Blood+ Adagio - Vol. 2, Ch. 7 * Got shot right in the head. * Got continuously shot in the head with rounds of bullets. * Impaled Hagi (again) with a log. * Assumed Sonya's identity and deceived Saya and Hagi. * Took an axe to the face. * Extended his limb and killed an old lady. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Strength: Like most chevaliers in the series, Grigori displays a great extent of strength. * Speed: Grigori's speed is shown to have surpassed even Saya's as he nearly stopped her from retrieving her sword. * Shapeshifting: Just like Amshel, Grigori also has the ability to impersonate those he has killed, in this case Sonya when he assumed her identity to deceive Saya and Hagi, while buying Diva time to escape. * Transformation: As with any other chevalier, Grigori can change into a chiropteran at will. Here, he still retains his blond hair (from Sonya), has brownish skin and red eyes. His teeth are odd as they resemble a human's (only the same color as his skin), rather than the usual pointy fangs seen in other chiropterans. He also not only has the ability to fly, but mold his hair into sharp horns and stretch his limbs at an exceptional length. * Shockwave Attack: Similar to Solomon's ability to send bursts of energy from his transformed arm, Grigori can emit shockwaves with just a mere flap of his wings, sending his opponents flying. Explanations Abilities * Chevaliers have even greater speed, strength and endurance than regular chiropterans. * Though they retain the appearance in body form and age that they had when they were transformed, chevaliers have vast shape-shifting abilities. They can transform into unique forms resembling regular chiropterans, either entirely or limited to specific body parts, and can transform into the humans they have fed upon. * They heal instantly from almost any non-lethal wound, though severe wounds will temporarily cause an increase in their need for blood. * Chevalier blood can provide their respective queens with chiropteran energy. If intaken by a queen in her human form, it can rouse the chiropteran in her. It can also awake hibernating queen, if injected in her body. * Chevaliers are the only ones who can impregnate a queen, specifically the opposite queen, to ensure the purity of their species. Procedure of Death * As with regular chiropterans, chevaliers can be killed with the blood of the opposite queen; however, the crystallization takes longer and it is possible to prevent death by removing the crystallizing body parts. * A chevalier can also be killed by beheading or burning their whole body. This process can be adopted by the queen who made the chevalier since it does not require blood power. Gallery File:Grigori_b_.jpg File:Grigori_sonya.png|Impersonating Sonya. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Blood+ Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blood Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pain Users Category:Biology Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Monks Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Blood (series) Category:Production I.G Category:Horror Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 8